


The Queen Is Back

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com">Glam100</a> community on LiveJournal for getting back into writing again.<br/>#001: on the bus (no sex)<br/>Adam during QAL tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Is Back

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame [Casey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270) for that challenge. Thank you!

Adam stepped into one of the buses for the tour crew and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts spin around his past, present and future. 

The hushed voices of Terrance and Brooke flooded his mind, along with images of Sasha and Tommy asleep on the couch. He remembered quiet late-night talks with Sutan and shook his head about Neil’s try to awake his interest for politics. 

He opened his eyes and smiled. Things changed since those days but he was still here. The music has never stopped calling for him. 

It was time to sing again. 


End file.
